


【带卡】Last of Me

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 现代背景，第一人称分别的第八年，宇智波带土约我见一面。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	【带卡】Last of Me

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮的现代AU，就当是给之后答应朋友的新坑做热身。
> 
> 好冷，所以写得特别慢。没写完，也没信心写完，发出来给自己开个年。

“真要说起来的话，一直以来或许是我在注视着他。”带土对我说，但他的眼睛望向窗外，覆了雾的玻璃只能倒映半张模糊的侧脸，看不透心思。

我没有应答，今天应约而来，在见到他的那刻起我就知道自己只是来扮演一位沉默的听众，互相对视作为久别重逢的问候，不多需言语上的寒暄。他选的位置很好，高层的落地窗边可以看见大半座城市，尽管因为雾天而让视觉享受打了折扣，入夜后楼房和公路的灯光如原野上的火苗，缓慢、不容抗拒地点燃了整片漆黑，有零星的光落入他的眼，那双眸子才有几分生机。

不该是这样的。我悄悄否定。在我过往关于他的记忆里，他的眼睛何曾这么空洞，哪怕是最艰难的时刻也能跃动热情，而现在，现在坐在我对面的男人，浑身散发着浓重的腐朽气息，我走进这栋大厦才得以脱离的雾境，在他身上却是自内而生。

我们很久没见面。自从大学毕业——毕业前一两年，我与带土的交集就渐渐减少，这种状况是他刻意引导的，我习惯性配合。起初彼此的轨迹偏移得不明显，用屏幕像素来描述那只有一两格的不重合，日子渐长，分歧便越大，断联水到渠成。只是没想到经年以后又是由他主张重逢一事，似乎从未变化。

但怎么会没有变化，我们分明都长大了，他看着我已经不再兴奋，我看着他能够冷淡自持，往事像被时间腐蚀至残破的书，脆薄得略微翻开就要碎成一片片，最后弥散在空气里成为漫不经心的尘埃。

我们长大了。在终于抵达曾经憧憬着的时刻却无比想念过去，或许我们所执着的不是“变成大人的自己”，而是“拥有期待的自己”。

我跟带土认识至今，已有二十余年。他出身名门望族，但三岁不到就成了孤儿，父母死于一场意外，所幸家族庇佑得以回避寄居孤儿院的命运，他被送至与他年纪差距不大的族兄的家里，后来得了族内祖宗的青睐又搬了次家，再后来没敌过叛逆期那根反骨的怂恿，险些与整个家族反目成仇。

离家出走自是第一步，虽知道十几岁的高中生能有什么退路，只是带土脾气格外的倔，扬言就算睡天桥底也不回去。没有哪个宇智波愿意看见内定了十年八载的下任族长窝囊地缩在那种旮旯，但带土是万分的不听劝，只怕越劝越反效果，于是矛头理所当然地指向当时与带土关系最亲密的我、以及卡卡西。

我和卡卡西商讨一番，闹到这种地步自是不能提及宇智波，哪怕没有他们的请求，我们也不会任由带土睡在大街上，由卡卡西来说，就是宇智波带土想要丢人现眼也得先过他那关。他这句话是当着带土的面讲出来的，之后的发展司空见惯，两个大男孩吵得不可开交，到最后没人记得吵架的起因是什么。但合住在一起的这件事是定了下来。

跟带土同居的生活很有趣，他会因为每一场大考小测而焦头烂额，只能撇着嘴向卡卡西不情不愿地求助，那副难得示弱的模样很难不让人印象深刻。当我将笔记本递过去，带土又会换上嬉皮笑脸的表情，边夸赞我是世界上最好的人边抱怨卡卡西的嘴巴总那么毒辣，每次他都要经历一遭言语磨难，直到卡卡西说那你下回别来求我才讪讪收声。

那时的他比现在耀眼得多，可以隔着皮肉清晰地看见内里灵魂灼热的温度，偶然的身体接触也证明了这一事实。暴露在空气中的肌肤滚烫如岩浆，呼出的气息能够蒸发额角的每一滴汗，有些时候他气上心头，伸手就要扣住我的手腕，这肉与骨构筑的镣铐比任何钢铁都更牢固，我想他锁的不是我的手，不仅仅是我的手，而是我的整个人。

然而凡事皆不能一概而论，相隔太近、过于频繁的接触，往往会暴露许多细节乃至秘密。以卡卡西为例，过去他与带土的相处一天最多只有在学校的几个小时，但住在一起意味着抬头不见低头见，几乎全天候的接触说不定会让人烦躁，让心意藏不住，让想要隐瞒的事实无所遁形。

卡卡西的头脑是公认的聪明，他在众多领域表现出色，与生俱来的天赋似乎没有任何限制，但凡是他接触了的事物都能在极短时间内娴熟上手，垂钓如此，剑道亦如此。

带土有阵子沉迷于剑道，竹剑下劈和格挡的飒爽捕捉了他的心，清脆的破空声更是让他魂牵梦萦，甫一升上高中便迫不及待冲到剑道社报名，日常还缠着我和卡卡西要在课后去看他这位未来剑道大师的身姿，不然以后想看可就难了。

被迫中断图书馆自习的卡卡西嘴上丝毫不留情面，先说他练习的模样总让人以为猴子山搬到了这儿，再说他穿着剑袴却还跑得跟打篮球一样闹腾迟早当众平地摔，气得带土举起竹刀就往他头上劈。卡卡西自不是甘于挨打的性子，灵活闪躲的同时不忘抄起闲置的另一柄竹刀横档在前——这么一个简单的动作，却让当时的剑道社长相中了他，声泪俱下力求这位归宅部加入他们，带土在旁边越看心里越不是滋味：这不就是当时他入社时的套路！但看见卡卡西霎时间变得窘迫的表情，他又感到莫名愉悦，以及几分期待。

最后卡卡西答应加入剑道社的理由充分又单薄，明面是不想再听见这几个人的唠唠叨叨干脆一了百了，暗地里我和他都心知肚明，不过是因为带土那句“我也想看卡卡西穿剑道服”。我时不时会用这句原话打趣卡卡西，起初他还会害羞，次数多了脸皮也厚了，甚至反过来问我这有什么不好的？带土想看便让他看嘛。

他说得轻巧，可我对他深埋在字句之下的深沉心思再了解不过，卡卡西的“屈服”到底是为了什么。

带土迷恋落在卡卡西身上的幻影，卡卡西迷恋带土落在自己身上的目光，相得益彰。

但这样真的好吗？我没来得及问卡卡西这句话，因为已经没有问出口的必要性，那个与卡卡西同班、同样认识他数年的女孩子勇敢地拦下他，并且直言道：“卡卡西，你喜欢带土吗？”

这个问题于卡卡西而言无疑是晴天霹雳，他从未想过有人会当着他的面、用如此直白的语言揭穿这个秘密——他自以为的秘密。

“为什么这么说？”卡卡西的反问在我眼里只有欲盖弥彰之意。

“你的眼睛在望向带土的时候，就已经把这件事告诉给所有人了。”

——你从未注视过宇智波带土以外的人。

我叹了口气，稍稍唤了几声卡卡西，他没应，估计还没回神。可他愣在路中央真的太显眼，我只好引领他走到一旁。

我问卡卡西，那，你是不是该走了？

他没有回答我，只痛苦地闭上眼，蹙着眉头，像有一百个宇智波带土在脑子里拼命喊着笨蛋卡卡西，又像那一百个宇智波带土突然不出声、鼓着一泡眼泪惨兮兮地望过来，他的头颅在这极度聒噪与极度寂静间发胀，太阳穴的跳动分外清晰，由于闭着眼睛，意识被黑暗扯走简直轻而易举。

“再久一些吧，”卡卡西哀求道，他挣扎着睁开眼，抬手抹掉沁出眼角的泪，“还可以离得再近一些的。”

我应当反驳他的蠢话，最好刨开他的脑门瞧清楚到底是什么堵住了这位大天才的思路，不然怎么会露出这么软弱的姿态。

可我没有。

那就再久一些，再近一些。我似乎被卡卡西罕见的示弱说服了，不由得附和起他的辩词。与带土相处多年，要说没有半分感情肯定是谎言，再加上日夜相对的这几年，一想到有朝一日我们不得不跟带土分开，我的心就绞成一团，血管仿佛在胸膛拧了个解不开的结，每当呼吸就头脑空白视线模糊，仿佛跟这世间相连的最后一根线被拉得绷直，岌岌可危。

但是，如果那一天真的来临，我和卡卡西都不会与之抗衡，不会挽留，也不会再为自己继续编造留在带土身边的理由。

如此矛盾。——如此坚决。

当带土的目光第一次避开卡卡西的时候，我知道，我们得离开了。

我和卡卡西仓促修改了升学志愿。原先我们跟带土说好一起去东京，尽管那边的学校分数线普遍偏高，以我和卡卡西的成绩自是不担心录取的事情，而向来要被担心的带土这次也不例外，升学前的一整年他每晚挑灯夜读，恨不能悬梁刺股将二十四小时通通耗在学习上，其勤奋程度让卡卡西叹为观止，一度认为他被恶灵附体，若不是有我拦住恐怕早就赶到郊外寺庙请人回来驱邪。

这个半路夭折的决定没能瞒过带土，他知道之后气急败坏，指着卡卡西狂骂“垃圾”“赝品”“大混蛋”，这些在他看来十分激烈的词汇对卡卡西却不痛不痒，于是他改变了策略，努力撑大眼皮，往那双要比卡卡西大许多的黑眼珠倾注他能想象的最阴狠，势要让卡卡西向自己被误解的心思道歉。只是带土没想到这份狠劲被眼底硕大的黑眼圈削弱了威胁性，更没想到他在卡卡西眼里一贯的形象与小动物别无二样，当小动物用可爱的圆眼睛亮晶晶地瞪着你，你会觉得他们在生气吗？卡卡西显然不觉得。

然而为了不让两人的对峙——实际只是带土单方面的——变得更加剑拔弩张，我得去劝卡卡西，几句话下来他总算愿意放软态度，用格外委婉的词汇认了错。

但凡与他们相处过一段时日的人都不会认为事情至此即止，卡卡西的认错对象可是宇智波带土，他与一般宇智波的区别便在于一般宇智波在得到满意答复后顶多哼一声就当这事已经结束，带土则有所不同，或者说他更放肆一些，尤为喜欢在卡卡西那儿得寸进尺，似乎这样就能讨回日常栽在卡卡西语言陷阱里的债。

所以他问卡卡西既然是认错的，怎么只准备了口头上的道歉，大天才不是向来心思细腻未雨绸缪的吗？居然会百密一疏忘记还需要有实际行动啊！

卡卡西目光凛冽如箭矢，将带土从头到脚打量着，偏偏带土毫无自觉，仍在他面前颐气指使地提出若干个要求，见毫无动静又蹙着眉头抱怨道：卡卡西你没听见吗？年纪轻轻耳朵就不好使，要不得啊——

带土的话戛然而止，因为卡卡西一拳揍在了他的下巴。

修改志愿的时候我在想，这一次带土也会发现吗？因为我们不曾刻意隐藏相关动静，连班主任约见我们进行劝导的课后留堂也没有特地隐瞒，连隔壁班都在讨论我们突生异变的升学轨迹，既是如此，离我们最近的带土又怎么会察觉不到。

兴许怀抱着侥幸之心算不得正当行径，非但事与愿违，我的报应更是接踵而至。

带土始终没有过问一句。他像是知道的，但又像什么都不知道，并未表现出任何兴趣，像沙滩上懒懒散散的海象，偶尔匍匐前进，眼睛里、脑子里只装载着不久后的毕业考，好像已经忘记了当初那么努力准备考试的缘由。他的眼神十分平静，对视久了还会生出一种悲哀，我想这应当是我失望过度的错觉。但我仍然不解。

直到与他分别了的后来我才明白，这林林总总都诉说了同一个事实——他不在乎，他不在乎我和卡卡西离开他。

是这样的吗？我问。

像宇智波带土那么感性的人——受不得痛、吃不了苦、更听不得骂，否则顷刻间就是泪如雨下哭声连天，眼泪汇聚在眼眶里的速度比咽喉吞一口口水还要快——像他这样的人，怎么可能不在乎自小认识、亲密多年的卡卡西？他若是舍不得在乎的人的离去，断然要一哭二闹三上吊，再加上祖传的非正经向的事业心，为求目的他应当不惜口头上败坏卡卡西的清白，像过往要求早晨掀掉被子赶他起床的卡卡西对他负责的那样，此时不过是将要求换作让卡卡西接受他的“负责”。

事实上，他并不需要这么麻烦，对于卡卡西来说，宇智波带土只消一句“不要走”，那些看起来坚不可摧的心理建设就会瞬间崩塌，像暴雨致使了一场意外的泥石流，轻易冲散这座豆腐渣工程。

只是带土没有说那句话，卡卡西自然顺着原路线走下去。这件事里的逻辑犹如只有一面的莫比乌斯环苦苦追寻着另一面，最终不过是像小狗追着自己的尾巴咬，嬉戏罢了。

我曾追问过卡卡西：带土真的会不在乎这件事吗？但卡卡西没有回答，他像带土避开他的那般避开了我，以及我的问题，安静地用指腹摩挲着横亘在左眼之上的伤疤。

他一言不发，我却已知晓答案。


End file.
